Soon- I Like that Idea
by FyreMaglan
Summary: Logan and Quinn are together, but nobody knows! (Set soon after they started dating)


'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

(Everything else is obvious)

I don't own Zoey 101!

Q-POV

"It is way too hot!" I said to Zoey and Lola.

"I'm glad! I can finally wear my new striped tank top and flip-flops" Lola said showing off her outfit.

"Look, there are the guys" Zoey exclaimed and quickened her step a little.

I slowed my step so I would 'have' to sit next to Logan. Zoey took her spot next to James, Lola next to Michael and I sat next to Logan.

"It is way too hot, Quinn even in a t-shirt, I don't know how you are surviving!" James said as he got up and took off his shirt, showing off his nice four pack.

'Ah, but my Logan has a six pack!' I thought to myself.

"Zoey stop drooling!" Michael said as he took of his own t-shirt and threw it at her.

'Oh, Michael with your tiny little abs!' I thought to myself and giggled.

Logan then took off his green shirt, revealing his sweet, sweet six pack and said "I felt left out!" with a sly grin and a quick look in my direction. He is soooooooooooo good looking, oh I could just…

"Quinn!" Zoey yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"You didn't answer me!"

"Sorry, what?"

"Ugh, never mind!"

L-POV

James gave Zoey a quick kiss on the check.

'It's not fair I can't do that to Quinn right now! She looks so good!'

"Wow, it really is getting too hot for me!" Quinn said and took off her purple t-shirt to reveal a white cami. One of her bra straps fell off her shoulder when she did this. When she threw her t-shirt in the pile with the rest of ours, her cami hiked up revealing he little waist and belly button.

"Quinn" Zoey hissed making Quinn fix her bra strap.

"Yea nobody wants to see that." I said with fake disgust.

"Shut up Logan" Quinn said back with a small smirk.

She took off her flip-flops under the table and rubbed her foot against mine.

'It's not fair!'

Zoey put her hair up in a blue hair tie that matched her tank top. She then laid her head on James bare chest.

Q-POV

'It's not fair that Zoey can lie down on James and I can't do the same with Logan. Well, we could always leave but everyone else might become suspicious.'

"I want ice cream, maybe some Hershey kisses on top; it might cool me off" Logan said and left after 'accidentally' nudging me and then grabbing his shirt.

About twenty minutes later I stood up, grabbed my shirt and said "It's too hot, I'm gonna go get a smoothie" and left before anyone said, "I'll come too."

I ran toward the beach, to the far end, by the rock pile and the cave. Logan took me here once kinda of like a date. I snuck up behind him and hugged him around the waist from behind.

"Hey cutie" I said into his ear and then turned him around to kiss me. He kissed back and it felt really nice, really good!

L-POV

"Hey baby" I said when we broke away from our kiss.

"Finally I can do this!" she said and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. She started playing with my hair and I was making my way up her back. She never pulled her cami down, which made me um… happy? I figured she knew it was driving me crazy. We talked for a while and stared out at the sun and beach.

Q-POV

"I love you!" he said with a kiss on the check.

I love how he doesn't need constant make-out sessions with me, and I truly think he loves me.

"I love you too Logan, more than anything" and I gave him a big kiss on the lips. I have needs too! We were making out until we heard a noise someone was coming.

"Logan? Are you there?" It was Michael.

"Quinn hide!" Logan whispered. I tore off my shirt and shorts to reveal my striped pink and white bikini. I ran towards the water and just before I hit the waves I heard Logan. "Wow!" Aw! I dove in and tried to hide in the waves. I saw Michael talking to Logan, but I couldn't really hear what they were saying. I was just starting to get used to the water when I saw Michael leave, and Logan waved me over there.

I got out of the water and he gave me a hug trying to stop me from shivering.

"Thanks" I said.

"That's what I'm here for. Well, that and this" he said and gave me a deep passionate kiss.

"And you're so good at it!" I said when we came up for air. I looked into his eyes and thought I couldn't be luckier!

L-POV

She was cold and wet, but warm at the same time. She looked so hot in that bikini. We stared into each other's eyes and I knew that I couldn't have had a better girl!

"Wanna go for a dip?" she asked me. I knew she was still cold and wet so I agreed. I pulled away from her and took off my shorts. Both in our bathing suits we raced to the water. She was about to get there first and I was right behind her so I grabbed her by the waist and flung her around. She giggled and I kissed her as we fell into the water. We were in the water just above our knees. We sat on the sand and splashed each other a little.

The sun was going to set soon and we were getting kind of cold so we both got up and went for our clothes.

That's when we saw him.

Q-POV

"Mark?" I yelled before Logan could grab me. He dropped down and hid behind a large rock.

"Quinn?" Mark looked confused.

It sunk in that it was kinda weird to see me. Since we broke up last month, I haven't seen him once.

I was always either hanging out with everyone or sneaking around with Logan.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"None of your business" I said icily.

I saw him look over to my clothes and then… Logan's! It took a moment to register in his mind apparently because after staring at the pile of clothes for a minute he asked, "Who else is here?"

"Why do you care?" I responded and then I thought 'Why didn't Michael ask Logan the same thing earlier? Weird!'

"Quinn, I'm sorry! I'm sorry about everything. I miss you. I miss us! Please give me another chance!"

Crap! I knew Logan was a little hot-headed so I was afraid he would jump out behind the rock and give Mark a piece of his mind. The thought made me think of the one time we were all hanging out, Vince just came back and we were talking about how he beat up Chase, Logan, Michael, and Mark last year. I said "Mark probably deserved it" and I think it was Michael or maybe Zoey who came back and said, "He was your boyfriend." Logan flipped out and jumped to say, "Well he's not anymore." I shot him a look and they all had weird expressions on their faces. "Well, he's not" he said more quietly and calmly.

"Mark… NO! You broke my heart and you only want me back because Brooke dumped your sorry butt! Go away Mark! I don't know if you are here just for me or something else, but go away and don't take this as a 'maybe'! It's a NO!" I said frostily. I knew it was a little mean but he broke my heart, although, I should thank him because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have Logan right now. Mark was staring to walk away and I said, "Mark, wait" I saw hope in his eyes and I could tell Logan was flipping out.

"I just wanted to thank you because you showed me that there is someone so much better out there" I said and pointed to the other side of the beach, indicating he should leave. He walked away and when he was only a small figure I signaled for Logan to come out.

He looked at me with an unreadable expression, then anger, disgust, shock, and love. Apparently he was just a big emotional mess as me. He ran to me and picked me up, twirled me around, and kissed me. I kissed back and knew right then and there, he was the love of my life. We grabbed our clothes, and walked hand in hand down the PCA beach.

L-POV

"I think we should tell them soon" she said once we were close to our 'back road' back to campus.

"Are you sure?" I asked kind of surprised.

"I love you and you said you love me too. When Mark asked for me back, I wanted to shout at him that I don't love him and I love you. But, I couldn't. That kind of made me sad. I know we shouldn't yet, but prom is coming soon I would like to go with my boyfriend! If you don't want to, we don't have to. But, when I saw Mark a million thoughts ran through my head and-" I cut her off with a kiss, a long one.

"Soon." I said. "Okay?"

"Okay." She said and smiled.

Then she grabbed my hand and we walked back. When we got close to her dorm, I checked to make sure nobody was looking and gave her a peck.

Then I turned and walked toward my own room.

'Soon. I like that idea.'


End file.
